


Naughty Maid

by GloomyDragon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, BaekYeol - Freeform, Barebacking, ChanBaek - Freeform, EXO - Freeform, Fluff, Kinky, M/M, Maid, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 01:57:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14368425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloomyDragon/pseuds/GloomyDragon
Summary: After coming home from a busy day at work, Chanyeol just wanted to rest. But all the sleepiness got thrown out of the window when he walked into the living room, where he was met with something that made him hard instantly.“O-oh… Mr. Park. I didn’t hear you come in.”





	1. Naughty Maid

**Author's Note:**

> Do you like kinky smut?  
> Do you like age gaps?  
> Do you like ChanBaek with bottom!B & Top!C?  
> Then this story is for you!  
> Baekhyun is wearing [ this ](https://imgur.com/yCw7XFI) and [ this ](https://imgur.com/6vglypK) (do not open these links in public please laskdfjalksdfj)
> 
> Originally posted here: [ Naughty Maid ](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1103742)
> 
> **Warning** : Explicit smut 
> 
> **Disclaimer** :  
> \- I did not plagiarize anything!  
> \- English is not my first language!
> 
>   
> ♥♥♥  
> 

Sighing, Chanyeol fixated his eyes on the road, making sure he wasn't going to crash into some random car or tree. It only was around seven PM, but he had the feeling it already was past midnight. He was super tired, probably because it was already Friday evening and he had to leave a busy week behind. Being the CEO of a crowded company wasn't always as fun as it seemed and it was tiring for his 27 years old body. Ok, to be honest, he was still pretty young, but he liked to complain. He did not complain about his salary though, because, damn, he could buy a yacht if he wanted to.

He sighed again, loosening the tie around his neck. You shouldn’t overdo yourself, Chanyeol. It’s bad for your heart and health, he remembered Yixing say, before his older colleague - and best friend - insisted to take over his work for tomorrow. Let me do your paperwork, Yeol, his blonde Chinese friend had said, a genuine smile plastered onto his angelic face. Then you can have some spare time too.

Chanyeol couldn’t help but feel bad about it. Yixing was such a great friend, almost too pure to be his friend. He tried to say no to the elder’s offer, because he didn’t want to put all his pressure onto Yixing. But the latter kept insisting that he needed some rest, that he needed a day off. And no matter how hard he was trying reject Yixing’s heavenly offer, the elder held on and now here he was, driving home with no paperwork.

He bit his lip, once again feeling bad about it. But Yixing had always been this way; so sweet and caring. He was always in a positive mood, rarely moody. Chanyeol swore he couldn't wish for a better friend.

As he pulled up his driveway, he wondered about what he was going to do this weekend. He still had some important phone calls to make and some urgent emails to send, though, so he wasn’t completely free from work. But other than that Yixing took over hours of work, so how was he going to fill those hours?

Stop over thinking and just enjoy it, he said to himself in his head, but he swore he heard Yixing’s voice. He waited a bit after he’d turned off the engine, his hands folded on top of his thighs. “A free weekend,” he muttered aloud, frowning. “Almost no obligations…” He took a deep breath, letting it sink down, before he stepped out of his car and made his way inside of his house, where he placed his suitcase on a nearby cabinet. He almost made no sound, being afraid to wake someone up, even though no one but his personal maid lived with him.

Oh, _his maid_. A nineteen years old boy who needed a job to save money for college. That’s what he’d told Chanyeol at least. Once he would have enough money, he would leave to begin his life as a student. For now, he was just living with Chanyeol in his rather large house - large enough to be called a mansion.

Life got a bit more difficult for Chanyeol once his maid started living with him, because instead of coming home to an empty house, he came home to a very small, adorable and ethereal boy. He swore he’d never seen someone so beautiful and cute. The boy had small eyes that would turn into half moons when he smiled - his smile being the most adorable thing Chanyeol had ever seen. He had a voice so smooth that the CEO felt like melting every time he heard it, turning him into a puddle of goo. His lips had just the right shape and they looked so kissable. His hair was blonde with strands of pink, which made Chanyeol wonder what made him dye his hair that way. Not that it really mattered, since it looked good on him anyway. His nose was small and cute - he was small and cute. And, on top of that, he had a curvy body that Chanyeol would love to bend in every way possible-

But he always tried to not think about him too much, because the boy was only nineteen years old for God’s sake, and he himself was twenty-seven years old. Not only their age-gap made it difficult, but also the fact that the boy seemed so vulnerable, so innocent. Chanyeol felt like he wasn’t the one to ruin that- of course he wasn’t the one to ruin that, since he himself was a grown man; he was supposed to lust after people his own age.

However, the boy managed to win a spot inside of Chanyeol's rather weak heart.

After he undid himself from his shoes and coat, he leisurely walked into the living room. But he froze right on the spot when he laid his eyes upon his maid, Byun Baekhyun. Never in his whole life did he expect to come home to this.

He swallowed thickly, suddenly not feeling as tired anymore. His eyes raked over Baekhyun as the latter unhurriedly cleaned a cabinet. A black lacy French maid dress covered - barely covered - his body. It fit tightly around his chest and waist, but was loose around his hips. White ribbon was wrapped around his waist and the ends came together at the back to form a small bow, making his waist look smaller than it actually was. His legs were wrapped in a pair of black see-through stockings which reached mid thigh. The dress was short enough to reveal the upper part of the two incredible edible looking thighs, which unwillingly made Chanyeol’s mouth water. The top of the stockings were lacy and connected to something the CEO wasn’t able to see and it made him wonder what Baekhyun was hiding underneath his quite fluffy skirt.

An answer came shortly after as Baekhyun suddenly began bending down to reach the under side of the cabinet he was cleaning. The movement caused his dress to ride up his body and before he could prepare himself for it, Chanyeol stared at two perfectly round, smooth globes. What Baekhyun wore underneath the dress wasn’t worthy to be called underwear. It wasn’t really a thong, because the thin piece of cloth that usually went _in_ between the ass cheeks, was split in two and went across the ass cheeks. Two lacy straps connected each stocking to a small waistband, which he wasn’t able to fully see.

Chanyeol felt his knees go weak as Baekhyun arched his back to reach underneath the cabinet, almost revealing one of his most private places. Chanyeol wanted to rip his eyes away from it, but he somehow couldn’t. He hoped that somehow Baekhyun's ass cheeks would spread so that he could see his probably tight, pretty pink hole.

As Baekhyun struggled to clean the place underneath the cabinet, Chanyeol quietly took off his blazer and made his way over to couch. He needed to sit down, because the place between his legs was throbbing at the sight. But instead of crossing his legs to hide his bulge - so Baekhyun wasn’t able to see it if he were to turn around - he sat wide-legged upon the couch and rested his hand upon his clothed, half hard dick. The urge to stroke himself through his pants was just too strong.

And the urge became stronger when Baekhyun began letting out little sounds of discomfort as he was still busy cleaning the place underneath the cabinet. And of course Chanyeol’s twenty-seven years old perverted mind had to turn those sounds into moans and other lewd noises and he wasn’t able to restrain himself from touching his hard-on anymore as softly began massaging his own bulge.

Once he was done, Baekhyun started humming some song and giggled softly as he sat up on his knees, pulling the obscene skirt down his hips again to cover up his previously revealed parts. A low groan from behind him made him freeze though, causing his feather duster to drop to the ground, and when he turned his head, he quickly stood up and tried to pull his dress further down his legs, but to no avail.

It wasn’t Chanyeol’s intention to groan, but when his maid covered himself up again, he couldn’t help but let out a sound of disappointment. Now he was staring into two dark brown, innocent eyes and he didn't know what to do. His own hand was still grabbing himself through his pants and it was almost embarrassing. A grown man got turned on by his young maid, no matter how wrong that sounded. Well, his cock didn’t lie and he actually wanted to know why Baekhyun was dressed in such an illegal dress.

“O-oh… Mr. Park. I didn’t hear you come in,” Baekhyun spoke, his voice soft and wavering, his cheeks slightly pink as he imagined what the elder might have seen.

Instead of saying anything, Chanyeol just stared at him, letting his eyes scan his body again. Baekhyun wore a lacy collar, which completely matched the rest of his clothing and it made the CEO wonder why he hadn't noticed it before. The top of the dress was heart-shaped and the white ribbon was part of a small apron.

He also noticed how Baekhyun had his thighs pressed together and when he looked up again, he wasn’t able to make eye contact because the small boy was looking at something else... Something down Chanyeol’s body.

“M-Mr. Park…” Baekhyun softly gasped as he stared at the obvious bulge in the the taller's pants. He subconsciously licked his lips, before his eyes met Chanyeol’s. The latter’s gaze was dark and piercing, sending shivers down his petite body.

But, even though his gaze was piercing, alarm bells were ringing inside of Chanyeol’s head. Baekhyun had discovered that he was hard, he saw it with his own eyes, for God’s sake. But again, instead of trying to cover the tent in his pants, Chanyeol just stared up at his sexy, yet innocent looking maid, who was blushing madly by now. He was at a loss of words, not being able to come up with anything to say.

“I-is… is it because of me?” Baekhyun asked after a too long silence, his voice hitching. He sounded so goddamn nervous, it made Chanyeol feel bad all over again. He could’ve left when he saw Baekhyun cleaning in a French maid dress. He could’ve gone upstairs instead to avoid further awkward encounters.

But no, his body just had to react the way it did, letting him sit on his couch with a half hard-on because his male maid was dressed in a dress that was too short to cover up his juicy thighs and that drove up his body when he bent down, revealing his most private parts. He still had no idea what to do, because he couldn’t just stand up and say: ‘hey, yeah, I’ve got to go’. He wasn’t able to answer either, because every word he wanted to say died on his tongue. What was he even supposed to say? ‘Yeah, I’m hard because of you’? He knew it was wrong on so many levels, so he chose to stay quiet.

“M-Mr. Park?” Baekhyun stuttered out again as he stepped forward, slowly approaching the taller. “D-did you see…” He drifted off mid sentence as he stood right in front of Chanyeol, whose gaze seemed to harden more and more the closer he got.

Chanyeol wanted to say yes, of course. Of course he saw what Baekhyun was wearing underneath his dress - or rather what he wasn’t wearing. It was the main cause of his arousal after all. But when the smaller dropped down on his knees, he forgot everything he wanted to say, everything Baekhyun had already said, because the alarm bells were vivid in his mind and it were the only things he could focus on.

He knew why the alarm bells were there, he knew it all too well because the situation they were in was wrong and he needed to stop it. But his muscles refused to move, they let him be, leaving him to sit motionlessly on the couch while Baekhyun sat on his knees between his lanky legs.

“D-do you like it?” the smaller asked as he placed his hands on top of Chanyeol’s kneecaps.

The latter stared at the hands as if they were the most beautiful things he’d ever seen, which in fact was true. And did he like it? Well, wasn’t that obvious already? Didn’t the bulge in his pants already tell how much he liked what he saw? But, _again_ , instead of answering, the imaginary alarm bells became louder and clearer than before, making him go crazy. He wanted the awful sound to stop, but the only way to stop them was to stop Baekhyun, but he couldn’t stop Baekhyun because his muscles had given up on him.

Yet finally, after a while, he found back his voice. “Baekhyun,” he began, causing said guy to look up at him instead of at his clothed dick. “This is… wrong.” He didn’t really know what he wanted to achieve with those words, because he somehow knew that the younger also knew that it was wrong. But if he knew, then why did he continue? “I can-” He coughed, hoping he could cough away the awkwardness. “I can take care of it myself.”

He didn’t expect for Baekhyun to move his hands up his thighs, moving them closer to the hot place between his legs. “W-what if… what if I want to take care of it?” the maid asked, before he bit down on his lower lip. It sounded like he was trying to come over as confident, but failed because of how nervouw he actually was.

Chanyeol was about to say no, it’s wrong, but the sudden desperate look on Baekhyun’s face made him fall silent once again.

“P-please… Mr. Park,” the latter forced out, the words coming out small and insecure, as if he was afraid that Chanyeol was going to reject him.

But Chanyeol couldn't reject him, because he was looking up at him with such a needy expression, an expression that made some kind of new feeling boil up inside of him. And he soon found himself being busy with the belt of his pants, while Baekhyun sat there on his knees, anticipating.

He tried to push the thought of the situation being wrong out of his head. Because if Baekhyun really wanted it, then it wasn't wrong, was it? There was nothing wrong with the fact that his young maid wanted to take care of his erection, right?

After his pants reached his ankles, he was about to pull his underwear down, but Baekhyun beat him to it. The latter reached out one of his pretty hands and began massaging him through the fabric of his boxers. He wasn't able to hold back a groan of pleasure; it had been ages since the last time someone other than he himself had touched him there.

Baekhyun licked his suddenly dry lips again and looked up at Chanyeol's dark eyes, while he kept massaging the taller through his underwear. As he looked down again, he leaned closer, examining the outlines of the cock, feeling it throb through the fabric. Licking his lips again, he pulled the waistband of the boxers back and watched the other's half hard dick come into view, before he helped him taking off his boxer shorts as well.

All the while Chanyeol was struggling with his self-restraint, fighting the urge to just force Baekhyun's sinful lips apart and to push his dick inside of his wet cavern. God was he having a hard time holding himself back, especially because the younger seemed so desperate for his cock. How he was staring at it when it was freed from its confines, how he licked his lips again when he wrapped a small hand around it, how he was leaning closer to take it in-

"Fuck," Chanyeol suddenly groaned when Baekhyun opened his mouth and slid his half hard shaft inside of his mouth, deeper and deeper until his nose hit his pubes. Chanyeol felt himself growing harder inside of the smaller's mouth, watching how those pretty pink lips stretched around his growing cock.

Baekhyun began to slowly bob his head, feeling how less and less of the cock fit inside of his mouth when it only grew bigger and thicker. He slowly pulled his mouth off the CEO’s fully hard member and wanted to go all the way down again, but that didn’t happen as suddenly his gag reflex kicked in.

Chanyeol squirmed a bit at the amazing feeling of Baekhyun’s throat constricting around his cock, making him reach out one of his large hands, waving it in the maid's blonde hair. The action made the smaller look up and he almost choked on a moan when Baekhyun's droopy eyes, filled with desire, found his. Shivers went down his spine as he saw him struggle to take all of his dick in again. "Is it too big for you, baby?" His mouth worked faster than his mind, the words causing Baekhyun to blush.

The latter took the cock out of his mouth again and kissed the swollen head, before he lapped around the skin of the member, tracing some veins, tasting every bit of skin. He looked up at Chanyeol again, feeling himself flush more at the other's piercing gaze. He didn't stop licking around the shaft until the taller fisted his hand in his hair and almost forced him back around his cock.

"You want to suck my dick? Then do it right. Show me what you can, baby."

Trying to relax his throat, Baekhyun let his lips stretch around Chanyeol's thick cock again. He wasn't even halfway down when he gagged, his throat tightening around the CEO's pulsating dick.

"S-shit... feels good," Chanyeol moaned, his head lolling back when Baekhyun tried to go down again. The smaller's mouth was so hot, so inviting. Chanyeol's mind was blank; all he could think about was Baekhyun, Baekhyun, Baekhyun. And even though he desperately wanted to jerk his hips upward - to let Baekhyun take in more of his member - he was able to contain himself, letting Baekhyun bob his head up and down his shaft in his own rhythm. His gag reflex kicked in often, making cockiness bloom inside of Chanyeol. His dick wasn't that big, he knew because he'd watched a lot of porn to fulfill his needs, but the boy's pretty mouth and small hands made it look a lot larger.

Baekhyun occasionally looked up at Chanyeol, the latter's pleasure struck face sending shivers of arousal down his own body as well. The room became too hot in just a matter of seconds, the dress became too hot in just a matter of seconds.

"You're so pretty," the tallest in the room groaned out when he let his eyes glide down Baekhyun's sexy, barely covered body again. The latter was still on his knees. One of his hands was grabbing the base of Chanyeol's cock, the other was at the front of his dress. He was touching himself, the CEO noticed, which made made smirk. "You get aroused from sucking my dick?" he enquired, earning a soft moan that sent delicious vibrations down his groin. "Do you like it so much that you need to touch yourself?" Baekhyun moaned again, a little louder this time, making Chanyeol suck in a sharp breath of pleasure. "Such a pretty little cock slut."

The whiny moan that came next was almost enough to make the latter nut. Not to mention that the blush on Baekhyun's cheeks became brighter, causing Chanyeol's cock to twitch at the sight.

"Fuck, that's so hot," the latter moaned, his voice lower than before. "You're making me feel so good, Baekhyun." It was hard to keep his eyes open when the smaller started suckling on the head of his cock again. His toes curled into the carpet when Baekhyun began playing with his balls, using the hand he previously used to touch himself. But Chanyeol forced himself to keep observing, because he loved to see how Baekhyun's saliva was dripping down his cock, before it pooled at his dark pubes and he enjoyed the way Baekhyun managed to still look so goddamn beautiful. "So good..." He closed his eyes, just for a moment, feeling precum leak out of the tip of his own member.

It wasn't until Baekhyun began moaning around his cock again, that Chanyeol felt the need to roll his hips upward. He couldn't help it; it just felt too damn good. More precum began leaking out of his shaft, signaling that he wasn't going to last very long anymore. And Baekhyun probably knew too. He guessed by the way the latter was circling his tongue around the sensitive head and how he was hollowing his cheeks, bobbing his head faster.

Chanyeol heaved a sigh in pleasure. "I'm close," he breathed out at which Baekhyun pulled off his dick again, only to teasingly lick around the tip, occasionally digging his tongue in the slit. "Do you want it?" he asked as he grabbed his own stiff member, ready to chase after his own orgasm.

"Y-yes." The answer was soft and short, but Chanyeol heard it, so he began stroking himself, feeling his cock throb in his hand as Baekhyun looked up at him.

"Then open up that pretty mouth of yours," the taller commanded in his low, raspy voice, making the other comply without any kind of resistance. "Yeah, like that," he moaned, moving his hand a bit faster. "Just like that."

He felt the latter hold onto his ankles while he waited. His jaw ajar, his tongue peeking out. Chanyeol kept staring into Baekhyun's almost desperate eyes, feeling his stomach tighten as his orgasm approached. The smaller's eyes kept switching between looking at his cock and his eyes, as if didn't know where to look.

Chanyeol's hips stuttered when he couldn't hold it back anymore. "F-fuck," he moaned out and swore he saw Baekhyun open up his mouth wider. He groaned loudly when he came, feeling euphoric and better than ever before. He stroked himself through his orgasm, trying to shoot every drop of cum into the maid's mouth, but more landed on his nose and cheeks than on his tongue.

As Chanyeol was trying to catch his breath, sitting motionlessly on the couch, Baekhyun grabbed the base of his shaft again and began licking him clean, not missing a single spot.

The taller's whole body jerked a bit at the feeling of something hot and wet touching his spent cock. A low groan left the CEO's throat once Baekhyun was done. He watched the smaller sit there, still on his knees, his flawless face covered in his semen. It was honestly the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, so he leaned forward and hooked his index finger in the lacy collar the other was wearing, before he hoisted him up until he was looming over him. Licking his lips, he scanned the other's anticipating expression, an expression that asked what he was going to do next and what he did next was something they both didn't really expect.

He pulled Baekhyun's face down and crashed their lips together into a kiss, a kiss that started out innocent but soon turned into a heated one, filled with tongue and Baekhyun’s soft gasps and Chanyeol’s low groans.

The CEO pulled his maid on top of his naked lap, having each of the other’s legs on each side of his own thighs, feeling the dress against his naked flesh. He grabbed the younger by his waist and pulled back for air, but instead of catching his breath, he licked his own cum off of the other’s face. He didn’t swallow it, but stuck out his dirty tongue, hoping Baekhyun would get the message.

He smirked when he felt the younger shiver as he leaned forward, but that smirk died off his face when said younger opened his mouth and began sucking the cum off his tongue. Groaning lowly, Chanyeol locked his eyes on Baekhyun’s, feeling himself drown in the other’s dark brown orbs. Oh, it felt so unreal.

As they were about to kiss again, a thought crossed the CEO’s mind and he had to ask something, something he was wondering from the beginning. So he stilled his head from leaning in and glanced at Baekhyun’s pursed lips for a second, before he sat back in the couch with a grin, eyes scanning the sexy boy on his lap. “Why are you dressed like this?”

Baekhyun’s eyes widened, blush darkening, and averted his gaze. He opened his mouth to answer, but closed it again almost at the same time. Biting his lip, he began fiddling with the tie of Chanyeol’s suit, making said guy look at his dainty hands. “I…” he began, but shut up again, only to start again after a few seconds. “I-It was Sehun, my best friend… it was his idea,” he muttered, looking more and more embarrassed, much to the elder’s amusement. “He… I… I-I told him that…” He took a deep breath. “...That I f-feel something for… y-you, so… So he came with this idea.” He quickly said the last part, wanting it to leave his mouth as quickly as possible.

An amused smile was plastered on Chanyeol’s face, but a part of him couldn’t believe his ears. Baekhyun liked him? Baekhyun liked an old man like him? Well, he wasn’t really old, but… the age difference between them was quite big and still Baekhyun liked him? “And instead of confessing to me, you went with the idea to dress up in this obscene dress and suck me off?”

The smaller sunk his teeth in his lower lip again, and nodded. “You… You didn’t like it?” he asked in an insecure manner, daring to make eye contact again.

“Oh, baby,” Chanyeol began as he sat up again, pulling Baekhyun fully against his own chest. “I love it.” He gently pressed his lips against the younger’s soft ones, one hand cupping the other’s flushed cheek, and felt the other encircle his neck with his arms. “But you’re so naughty,” he whispered, breath fanning against the maid’s wet lips. “Offering yourself to a man who’s much older than you like this. It’s almost illegal.”

"But w-we are both legal, so..."

Chanyeol pulled his head back a bit again and raised an eyebrow. "...So..?"

But Baekhyun didn’t say anything and just pulled him in again, lashing their mouths together, wanting to make out again. The act made Chanyeol smirk against the smaller’s lips, before he invaded his mouth with his tongue, giving him what he guessed he wanted. And according to the soft whine he got in return, he guessed right.

He felt himself growing hard again, especially because his naked dick was rubbing against Baekhyun’s fluffy dress and that mixed with the sweet sounds the other let out and the sloppy kiss they were engaged in- Chanyeol just lost his mind. So he grabbed the smaller’s luscious thighs and let his hand disappear underneath his revealing dress, feeling him shiver in his hold. Damn, for what he was able to feel his skin was so soft, so perfect. He played with the lacy straps, smirking at how Baekhyun pressed himself further against his body. He wanted to feel more, so he let his hands slide to the other’s ass and squeezed both globes, earning himself a soft, throaty moan. Again, he played with the straps, pulling them back and letting them slap against the maid’s soft butt. “You’re so fucking beautiful,” he groaned when Baekhyun rolled his hips against his, letting the fabric of his dress rub against his cock, which felt oddly amazing. “But are you sure you want to-” He wasn’t able to finish his question when the smaller quickly kissed him again, which made him wonder if this was his way of giving his consent. Did Baekhyun really want this to continue?

“I want you, Mr. Park…” the smaller muttered against his lips, making him shiver as he heard the desperate tone in his voice. “Please…”

“Then hold on tight, baby,” he whispered, before he stood up from the couch carefully, feeling Baekhyun cling onto him like a koala, while he hold him up by his backside.

The trip upstairs wasn’t the easiest one and the fact that his maid was peppering his face with kisses wasn’t really helping. But he managed to get into his bedroom without one of them getting hurt.

He sat down on his bed, Baekhyun still on his lap, and licked his lips. “As much as I love this little dress on you,” he began, playing with the bow of said dress, “I’d like to see you without it.”

The younger flushed again at those words, but stood up from the taller’s lap anyway. He turned around and reached behind himself, trying to reach the zipper so he could obey Chanyeol. Biting his lip for the nth time that day, he slowly zipped the zipper down, feeling his whole body heat up at the thought of someone watching him. He undid the knot of the ribbon so it would be easier to take off the dress. His breath became uneven when he felt the fabric slide down his body until it pooled at his feet and he swore he heard Chanyeol take in a sharp breath.

"Fuck..." the latter cursed, blinking rapidly at the sight in front of him. Sure, he’d seen it when Baekhyun had bent down when he was cleaning, but he just couldn’t believe his eyes.

No words could describe what he was feeling when he looked at the lacy piece of clothing his maid was wearing. There even was a little bow right above the smaller’s ass crack, which was sewn to the thin black waistband. “Shit, baby, is this also for me?” he felt himself ask before he really realized it. He looked up at Baekhyun’s eyes when the latter had turned around. He did see the bulge of the erection the younger was sporting, though, which somehow made him feel warm inside.

The only things that remained on Baekhyun’s body were the collar, which somehow made him look submissive, the stockings and the odd panties.

The smaller nodded shyly, looking at the ground. “I-I wasn’t sure if you’d like it…”

“Shit, Baek, you turn me on so fucking much,” Chanyeol huskily groaned, beckoning the other to come closer while he loosened his tie more. “I love it so much,” he softly added, turning Baekhyun around again so his ass was facing him. He unbuttoned his own shirt and let it fall off his shoulders to the bed. “I mean… fuck, you’re so cute yet so fucking sexy.” He began feeling up the smaller’s thighs after he had thrown his shirt and tie to the ground, hearing the other's breath hitch as he did so. God, his skin was so soft and so perfect - he wanted to mark it as his so bad. “Beautiful,” he absentmindedly said as he leaned forward and placed a kiss on one of the other’s pert buttocks. But once again, no matter how much he loved the sight, he wanted to see Baekhyun without it. So he unclipped the straps from the top of the stockings and pulled the thing down, leaving Baekhyun's ass as bare as possible, hearing the latter moan as his own hard dick sprung free. “Let’s keep the stockings…for now,” he breathed out, being serious. He didn't know why, but the stockings turned him on immensely, especially because Baekhyun was wearing them. "Go on your hands and knees on the bed for me," he demanded next, smirking when the younger's blush impossibly darkened.

But Baekhyun did what was told anyway, wanting to please the elder. He went on his hands and knees for Chanyeol and looked over his shoulder at the latter, sending him an unsure look. "Like this..?" he asked, his voice soft, causing the CEO to smirk wider.

"Perfect," he whispered as he bent down, pressing a light kiss on Baekhyun's shoulder blade. "Ever been eaten out before?" he shamelessly inquired, kissing down the younger's back until he reached his ass. He spread the other's globes, revealing a beautiful sight. Oh, Baekhyun's hole was such a beautiful shade of pink, and it looked so tight, so unused. But Chanyeol wasn't sure if it was as unused as it looked.

Until Baekhyun answered. "N-no..." His voice sounded even softer than before, telling Chanyeol once again how nervous he was. "I-isn't that dirty..?"

Chuckling, the elder kneeled down on the floor so he was face-to-face with Baekhyun's cute ass. "No," he said, smiling, knowing that it was indeed not really the cleanest place to stick his tongue in, but his maid looked so fucking edible, so fucking tasty and delicious. He just _had_ to taste and he wanted to taste him _everywhere_ , not just his hole. But now that he had the chance to... "If you ever want me to stop, though, just give me a sign, okay?"

"O-oka- _ah_ ," he sighed, his answer turning into a moan when he felt something slick against his entrance. "O- _oh,_ Mr. Park..." He unconsciously pushed out his butt as he arched his back in pleasure, feeling a pair of lips suck on his sensitive rim. Grabbing the sheets tightly, his jaw went slack when more waves of pleasure shot through his body.

"Just call me Chanyeol," said male groaned in between licks. God, Baekhyun tasted as delicious as he looked, smelled as good as he sounded. His own cock stood impossibly hard against his stomach, begging for attention again. But he did not want to be selfish, so he focused on pleasuring his maid.

 _His_ maid, and his only.

"You like that?" he asked, occasionally pushing his tongue slightly passed the other's tight ring of muscles, feeling him squirm as he did so.

Sighing in pleasure, Baekhyun nodded. He dropped his upper body to the bed, being face down ass up, and moaned throatily when Chanyeol licked a hot stripe across his ass crack, while he grabbed his globes to keep them apart.

The latter smirked against Baekhyun's wet hole, liking how sensitive the smaller was. He pulled back a bit, a string of saliva connecting his lips to the other's entrance, and looked at his work. The rim was slightly red because of his licking and sucking and his hole was throbbing a bit, almost begging him to go on with what he was doing. "Does it feel good, baby?" he inquired, rubbing his thumb over the puckering hole. "Do you like the feeling of someone eating you out?"

Baekhyun moaned and nodded against the sheets, but a sudden harsh slap against his right ass cheek sent his hips flying forward, ripping a squeal from his throat.

"Use your words, Baekhyun," Chanyeol sternly said, still smirking, and soothingly stroked the reddening skin.

"I-It feels good, Channie," the boy whimpered, gripping the sheets impossibly tighter. "It feels r-really goo- o- _oh,_ God..!" he cried out when Chanyeol began tongue fucking him, making him subconsciously move his hips back against the other's tongue, which only earned him another hit against his bare bum. Not that he really minded. He loved it actually, the pleasured pain. "Please d-do that again..." he moaned, his voice failing.

The elder pulled back again and arched a brow. "Do what again?" he asked as he played with Baekhyun's rim with his fingers. He just couldn't stop touching it and the smaller's reactions never seemed to disappoint him. His hole perfectly hugged the tip of his fingers and tongue and he couldn't wait to stick his dick into it. But he also wanted to keep playing with Baekhyun's body, wanting to know how far he was able to push him.

The maid swallowed thickly, being embarrassed about what he was going to say. "S-spank me again, Channie," he whined, wiggling his hips a bit.

Chanyeol almost couldn't believe his ears, but he gave in to the other's wishes anyway and hit him again, watching his ass cheeks jiggle at the impact and hearing Baekhyun let out the most beautiful sounds. "Who would've known," he breathed out, watching how the maid's globes became more and more rosy after every hit. "So submissive..." He leaned forward again and pressed soothing kisses against the reddening skin, before he rose to his feet again and looked down at the panting boy on his bed. Oh, how much he just wanted to fuck him senseless, especially because he was in such a lewd position.

Baekhyun looked over his shoulder up at Chanyeol, his cheeks as red as his ass, and gave him a look. The latter just grinned and walked over to the night stand.

As much as he liked the position Baekhyun was in, he wanted to look at the latter's face when they were going at it. "Go lie on your back for me," he thus said, being pleased when Baekhyun immediately followed his orders. He grabbed a bottle of lube, tossed it on the mattress and climbed on the bed as well, hovering over Baekhyun, whose eyes were staring intently into his own. He sat in between the younger's spread legs, while said younger laid motionlessly beneath him. "No one has ever done this to you?" he asked, just in case.

The smaller shook his head, biting his lip. "Y-you're the first," he whispered, taking a deep breath as Chanyeol hooked his finger in the collar around his neck. "The first to touch me... l-like this..."

The elder hummed, eyeing the lacy collar. "And you're sure you want to lose your virginity to me?"

"I... I want to lose it to you more than anything," Baekhyun confessed, his voice soft and wavering.

Chanyeol grinned at that and leaned down to the other's neck, licking the skin teasingly. "More than anything?" he asked, grinning, feeling Baekhyun squirm underneath him as he kept licking and kissing down his neck towards his collar bones. "Did you ever think about me while you were touching yourself?" While he was busy tasting Baekhyun's skin, he began pulling the stockings off the other's legs. Yes, he knew he said before that he wanted him to keep the stockings, but now that he was thinking about it, he wanted him to be completely naked. Well, apart from the collar, that is.

The younger felt his ears turn red as he nodded. "Y-yes..." he whispered in embarrassment, his voice almost inaudible. His back arched off the bed slightly when Chanyeol took one of his hardening nipples inside of him mouth and began to softly suck on it.

"Oh, really?" the elder asked as he looked up again after flinging the stockings away to somewhere forgotten, seeing the other's ashamed expression. When Baekhyun nodded again, he licked his lips and hoisted himself up so that they were face-to-face again. "What did I do to you in those fantasies?"

"Y-you," the younger began, but his voice died away as Chanyeol began to play with sensitive nubs, tweaking the reddish flesh between his thumb and index finger. "E-everthing you've already done..."

"That's all?"

"N-no," he quickly said, throwing his head back when the elder began sucking on his neck, probably leaving marks. "W-when I finger myself I like to imagine that... that m-my fingers are yours and you'd finger me s-so good..." He paused, moaning at the sensation of someone sucking and biting his skin. "You'd stretch me out with y-your fingers to... to prepare me f-for..." He trailed off, probably too embarrassed to voice it.

"To what, baby?" Chanyeol asked, licking a hot stripe up to his ear. "Tell me. Prepare you for what..?"

Baekhyun swallowed, feeling the elder's hot breath fan across his ear. "F-for you cock..."

Chanyeol licked the smaller's ear as he grabbed the bottle of lube. "Good boy." He covered two of his fingers with the sticky substance and forced the other's legs further apart. "Shall I turn that fantasy into reality? Would you like that?" He stared into Baekhyun's deep brown eyes, seeing a desperate look float around in them.

"P- _please_ ," the younger pleaded, sounding whiny. He got a hold of Chanyeol's shoulders as the latter traveled his with lube covered hand down his body. "O-oh, _please_ , Channie, I'd love that..." He kept his gaze focused on the other's hand as he bit his lip, but his eyes almost fluttered shut when he felt a finger rub against his already slick entrance.

"Look at me, baby," Chanyeol ordered as he slowly pushed his index finger inside of the smaller, who whimpered softly at the feeling. When Baekhyun looked up, he could feel his heart miss a few beats. He could see all kinds of emotions in the other's eyes and it overwhelmed him a bit. "Fuck," he groaned, bending down to press his lips against Baekhyun's parted ones. "You're so fucking beautiful," he whispered as he began to move his digit in and out of the inviting heat. He felt Baekhyun's grip on his shoulders tighten, hearing him moan as well, and he basked in the feeling of it all. "Keep looking at me, Baek." He grinned as said boy's eyes began to flutter close again.

"Why?" Baekhyun gasped, finding it very hard to keep his gaze on Chanyeol. His head was filled with lust and want, while he stomach was filled with nervous butterflies. It was difficult to keep his focus on Chanyeol when the latter was touching him in all the right ways, making him feel better than ever, even though they'd just started the 'main part', as he called it.

"Because I want to know whether I hurt you or not," Chanyeol honestly said, still grinning. "And your eyes turn me on so fucking much. Just that desperate look of yours is enough to make me rock hard," he added, still being honest, causing the other's blush to deepen.

He moved his finger slowly, feeling Baekhyun's walls relax around his digit. He saw that as a sign to add a second finger and the moan that suddenly left the younger's throat told him that it was the right decision.

"O- _oh_ , Channie, please go faster!" the maid almost wailed, getting tired of the slow pace they were in. And he was about to complain some more, when suddenly he heard Chanyeol chuckle. "F- _fuck_..!" he cried out as the latter gave into his wished. He subconsciously wrapped his arms around the elder's neck, pulled him impossibly closer and threw his head back, feeling how the fingers inside of his ass were moving in an incredible speed.

Chanyeol dug his fingers around desperately, wanting to find the other's sweet spot. Baekhyun was already so far gone in pleasure, he wasn't even able to imagine his reaction if he were to find his prostate. "Better?" he teasingly asked, noticing how the younger tried to move his hips back against his prodding digits, while moaning audibly.

He stared at Baekhyun's sweaty neck, watching the bright purple bruise he'd left there earlier. Bending down, he decided to leave some more hickeys, suddenly feeling possessive. And he was just busy sucking a third bruise into Baekhyun's skin, when said boy suddenly gasped loudly, his back arching off the back, and started chanting the word 'there'.

 _Found it,_  Chanyeol inwardly cheered, before he let a third finger enter Baekhyun's soaked entrance. God, the sounds his fingers were creating with Baekhyun's asshole and that combined with the latter's now needy moans... He swore he was going to come undone even before he'd fuck the smaller.

"More, more, more!" Baekhyun continuously whined, his nails digging into the skin of Chanyeol's back. "P-please, more! _Harder..._ "

The elder groaned, observing Baekhyun's pleasure struck face. "Shit, baby," he breathed out, feeling him clench around his fingers as he quickened his pace some more. "The things you're doing to me..." He bent down to the other's ear, where he took his earlobe between his teeth and tugged lightly at it. "I want to fuck you so bad," he moaned, feeling Baekhun shudder underneath him.

"Please do- Oh, _God,_ Chanyeol! Please do..." the latter mewled, before he let out a drawn out moan as Chanyeol pulled his fingers out. He tried to catch his breath as he stared at how the elder lathered his cock with lube. He bit his lip in anticipation, taking a few deep breaths through his nose as Chanyeol grabbed both his thighs and pushed those back against his chest.

The taller felt his cock throb as he rubbed it against Baekhyun's well-stretched hole. "Ready, Baekhyun?" he inquired, looking him in the eye, at which the younger nodded. He watched how the other's head lolled back, hearing him let out a long moan as well, as he rolled his hips forward, slowly pushing his cock inside.

It had been a long time since the last time he'd had sex, since the last time he'd been inside of someone. He had almost forgotten how amazing it felt, how much he'd actually missed this. And he had to pause for a moment once he was fully seated inside of Baekhyun, just to catch his breath and to give the smaller some time to adjust. His eyes were closed, which was probably why he missed Baekhyun's worried look.

"C-Chanyeol..? Are you all right?"

Said male's eyes sprung open instantly at the small sound of the other's words. He bent down and kissed Baekhyun's pouty lips. "I am one hundred percent all right," he breathed out. "It's just overwhelming... You feel so fucking good." He obviously wasn't lying. Baekhyun's hole was so fucking tight, yet it welcomed his dick with such an inviting heat. He felt like nutting, even though he hadn't even moved yet. "So _fucking_ good, but I don't want to hurt you, so-"

"Oh, no, no, no, Channie, you won't hurt me... You can move," Baekhyun giggled, before he wrapped his legs around the elder's waist, locking his ankles together behind his back. That giggle turned in a moan though when Chanyeol slowly started pulling his dick out. "Make me yours," he gasped, fisting his hands into the sheets, feeling the other fill him up once again.

Chanyeol started in a slow pace, wanting Baekhyun's walls to relax around him. He had his eyes open again, watching the smaller's expressions closely. It was the other's first time after all and all he wanted was for that slightly uncomfortable expression to leave his face. And he was glad that Baekhyun had his eyes open as well, even though he knew that they were both struggling to keep looking at each other.

"Shit, baby," he groaned out after a while of slowly fucking into Baekhyun, gently loosening the younger up. "Your ass is so goddamn tight, even after the rimming and fingering..." He paused, watching how the other's expression relaxed into a more pleasured one, exactly what he wanted to happen. "But you're doing so well, Baek. Fuck, yes, you're doing so well..."

The blonde moaned at Chanyeol's words and cupped the latter's cheeks with both his hands to pull his face closer, wanting to kiss him. "I-It feels - _ah_ \- feels good... Channie," he whispered in between gasped, before the elder completely took over his mouth and began kissing the living daylights out of him.

As the sound of Baekhyun's moans increased, Chanyeol increased the speed of his thrusts. They kept making out sloppily, the dirty kiss being filled with tongue, saliva, low groans coming from the CEO and loud mewls coming from the maid. And it didn't take long for Baekhyun to lose his mind as he began moaning uncontrollably.

He threw his head back, discontenting his mouth from Chanyeol's, and fisted his hands back in the sheets. "H-harder," he whined, his eyes closed as pleasure took over his whole body, letting all his blood rush south. "P-please! Fuck- _Channie_ , please fuck me harder..!"

Who was Chanyeol to deny his wishes? He unlocked the smaller's ankles from behind his back and pushed his legs back against his chest for a better position. He moaned in the back of his throat when he scanned Baekhyun's face. His mouth hung open, letting out continuous strings of ' _ah_ 's, his cheeks were tinted pink, his brows were furrowed together and his blonde-pinkish hair was sticking to his forehead. Chanyeol felt his cock throb as the erotic sight, feeling proud that he was the one that made Baekhyun like this. That he had Baekhyun wrecked up like this.

"You like this, baby?" he huskily groaned, listening to the sounds of his own hips colliding with the back of the younger's thighs and to the sweet noises that left the other's throat. When Baekhyun whined and nodded, he frowned. "Words, Baekhyun," he growled, slapping the soft skin of the younger's thick thigh.

" _Yes!_ " Baekhyun cried out, once again not minding the stinging pain caused by the elder's hand. "O-oh, God, yes! Please... please, _faster_ ," he whined, his back arching off the creaking bed as Chanyeol sped up even more, slamming into him with more force.

Baekhyun loved it, Chanyeol could tell, because it was, of course, obvious in his face, his voice, his _everything_. And Chanyeol would be lying if he said he didn't love it as well. Once Baekhyun's ass had completely loosened up, it felt like it was sucking his dick in, as if it didn't want it to leave. And he tried his best to find that one spot again, that one special spot that would cause Baekhyun to moan even louder, that would make him see stars.

He didn't expect the broken moan he got, though, when he did hit it. Baekhyun would soon lose his voice if he were to keep screaming in pleasure like he did, but did Chanyeol really mind? A hoarse Baekhyun would sound very sexy as well, wouldn't it?

"Channie... _Yeol_... f- _fuck_ , Chanyeol, can you fuck me from behind? I- _ah_... I want to know w-what it feels like..."

That was also something he did not expect to leave the younger's mouth. But he pulled his rock-hard member out of his ass anyway and watched how Baekhyun immediately switched into a different position. "Ass up, face down, Baek," he demanded, but did not really need to as the other already got in that position at the words 'ass up'.

Biting his lip, he watched Baekhyun's hole clench around nothing but air, as if it was desperate to be filled up again. Until then he'd only seen such images in porn and honestly it looked even better in person. He groaned softly, feeling little droplets of precum drip out of the tip of his shaft, and grabbed the base of his cock. He pressed the head of his dick against the smaller's gaping hole, smearing his precum all over the stretched rim, swearing under his breath.

"Mh, Channie," Baekhyun almost inaudibly mewed, burying the side of his face in a pillow as he pushed out his ass more. "Please fuck me again," he desperately moaned when Chanyeol kept teasing his entrance.

The latter smirked as he suddenly got an idea. He put the tip of his dick inside of the younger's hole, before he straightened himself and folded his hands behind his neck. "If you want it so bad, then fuck yourself on it."

Baekhyun let out an unwanted moan at those words and closed his eyes, ready to impale himself onto the elder's thick cock. Chanyeol expected him to go slow in the new position, but Baekhyun did not go slow. He moved his hips back and forth with such ease, as if it was something he did every day, and that with his chest pressed against the bed.

" _Fuck_ , baby," Chanyeol groaned, watching Baekhyun's ass cheeks jiggle as they slapped against his hips. He felt his mouth water at the sight and the feeling, and it didn't take long before he lowered his hands again and grabbed the other's hips tightly, taking over control again.

"Yes, yes, _yes_!" Baekhyun whined into the pillow, gasping loudly as Chanyeol managed to hit his sweet spot dead on with such a force that he almost began seeing white. "F-fucking hell, don't stop," he breathlessly begged, letting the elder use his body in all the right ways. His own cock hung painfully hard between his legs and it was leaking as well. But he couldn't find the strength to touch himself there, not when Chanyeol kept pounding into him like an animal. He could barely breathe, his moans turned into whimpers and he felt like his voice would be completely gone in the morning. And he enjoyed it all- _loved_ it all.

"Such a good boy," Chanyeol absentmindedly moaned as he felt a familiar warmth settle down in the pit of his stomach. "You're being such a good boy for me, Baekhyun." He wasn't going to last very long anymore and the way Baekhyun began clenching around him wasn't really helping. He threw his head back and bit his lip, trying to hold back his semen. He wanted to last a little bit longer.

But his hips began to stutter and his second orgasm was approaching. He took a deep breath has he threw Baekhyun onto his back again, earning himself a surprise yelp.

"I want to look at your face when I cum," he quickly explained as he plunged himself back into the younger and started fucking him again, chasing after his own orgasm, which seemed to approach even faster as he looked into Baekhyun's dark brown orbs.

The latter looked even more wrecked than before. "P-please cum inside of me," he whispered, his voice hoarse and that seemed to be enough to send Chanyeol over the edge.

The quick movements of his hips faltered as he came and his vision blurred for a while, though he did see Baekhyun's back arch off the bed again as he filled him up with his semen. He couldn't describe how it felt to come undone inside of the smaller. All he knew was that it felt so amazing that he forgot to think for a while.

That was, until a whiny, desperate moan brought him back to senses, making him come down from his high. That's also when he noticed the other's still hard cock, which laid restlessly against his lower abdomen. Chanyeol saw it throb before his eyes, the head of it being pink, swollen and wet. God, Baekhyun was leaking so much.

The elder smirked as he grabbed both of the other's ankles and held his legs apart. He started moving his hips again, fucking his cum into Baekhyun, whose head lolled back in pleasure. "Sorry, baby," he apologized, still smirking, hearing how the smaller gasped for air as he easily hit his prostate over and over again. "Your ass just feels so good, I lost my mind for a second."

Baekhyun didn't even seem to hear him as he kept whimpering. "P-please, kiss me, Channie. Please, _please_ -"

Chanyeol was quick to comply, let the smaller's ankles go, feeling him wrap his legs around his waist again, and leaned down to press his lips against his. He tried to kiss him, but that was damn hard as Baekhyun kept moaning and shuddering. But he did not mind. It was almost cute actually.

"C-Chan-" the blonde began, but was cut off by one of his own gasps. "Oh, _Channie_ , I'm going to- _ah_..." But he wasn't able to finish his sentence as his jaw went slack and he came all over his own stomach and chest.

"Wow..." Chanyeol breathed as he watched Baekhyun orgasm. The scene almost brought his cock back to life for the third time that night.

The faces the younger made just put porn stars to shame, the drawn out moan that left his throat was the most broken, yet beautiful sound Chanyeol had ever heard and the way his body moved was just unreal. He squirmed uncontrollably, gripping the sheets to death, and his hole didn't stop twitching around the elder's dick.

"I did not even have to touch your cock," Chanyeol whispered in disbelief as he pulled his softening shaft out of the smaller. He almost moaned at the sight of his own cum dripping out of Baekhyun's well-fucked ass hole. He couldn't take his eyes off of it, but when he did and when he looked back at the other's face, he saw that he had his eyes closed, no expression on his face. "Baekhyun?" Chanyeol called as he cupped his face, but didn't get a reaction.

Baekhyun passed out and somehow it made Chanyeol smile. _His orgasm must've been too intense,_  he thought as he stared at his still flushed face, observing his slightly swollen lips from all the kissing. "You're beautiful," he said for the nth time, but he meant it. Leaning down, he softly pecked his lips, before he jumped off the bed and made his way over to the bathroom to get a cloth.

He stared at himself in the mirror as he wet the cloth, noticing that he himself looked pretty exhausted, yet satisfied. His own hair stood in all kinds of directions and his own lips looked pretty swollen as well. It made him smile wider, just because he felt happy.

"What happened?" Baekhyun asked as Chanyeol walked back into his bedroom. The smaller's voice sounded hoarse and soft and he was still laying in the same position as before; on his back with his legs spread.

"You passed out," Chanyeol answered, climbing back on the bed, sitting on his knees in between Baekhyun's legs. "After you came." The younger made a sound of embarrassment in the back of his throat and hid his face behind his hands. "Hey, hey, hey... Don't hide that beauty from me," Chanyeol chuckled, smiling at the other's cuteness.

Baekhyun slowly retreated his hands and shyly stared up at the elder. "That... that has never happened before," he muttered, his voice croaky.

Chanyeol laughed softly and lifted one of the smaller's legs, feeling him tense as he did so. "Maybe because this was the first time someone..." he paused, trying to find the right word. 'Fucked' didn't seem to fit, because it wasn't just a fuck. He felt things during their lewd session. But 'made love' also did not seem right, because that was... It wasn't tender love making what they'd done. Maybe something in between. Fucking with feelings?

As he was lost in his thoughts, he absentmindedly brought the cloth to Baekhyun's ass, earning a soft gasp. "W-what are you doing?" the younger asked, causing him to snap out of his daze.

Smiling, he began cleaning Baekhyun's hole. "You don't want dried cum up your ass hole tomorrow morning, do you?" he teasingly asked, sensing how the smaller tensed once again as he was busy trying to get his semen out of him. "Just relax, baby."

And Baekhyun did. He took a deep breath and let Chanyeol take care of him, while he stared up at him with his cute, droopy eyes. "Chanyeol?" he suddenly called out, gaining said male's attention. Swallowing the sudden lump in his throat, he fiddled with the bed sheets a bit. "W-what does this make us?"

The elder blinked, stilling his hand, and thought. "Well," he began as he thought of everything that had happened between them and couldn't fight back a smile. "Well," he repeated as he finished cleaning Baekhyun and threw the cloth off the bed. He hovered over the smaller, whose eyes widened a bit. "I remember you saying that you 'have feelings for me' and you wanted me to make you mine. And I have to admit that you're so... amazing, it's hard not to have feelings for you as well. I mean, you're beautiful, adorable, irresistible, sweet... willing... cute- you know where I'm going with this." He stopped talking for a bit, taking in the almost enchanting sight of Baekhyun's lovely eye smile. He sighed, a serious look crossing his face. "But I'm still almost ten years older than you..."

"I don't care," the blonde spoke in a hushed tone and wrapped his arms around the taller's neck. "I... I really like you, Chanyeol..." he confessed again, biting his lip.

"All right, how about... if you're _really_ sure that you want to be more than just my maid, then you have to kiss me right now," Chanyeol said, before he smiled incredibly wide as Baekhyun almost immediately hoisted his head off the pillow and crashed their lips together. They were both pretty tired, so it was nothing more than a lazy lip-lock, but it meant something. "I guess you're mine now then, Byun Baekhyun."

The latter hugged Chanyeol naked body tight and closed his eyes. "All yours... and you're all mine, Park Chanyeol..."


	2. Naughty Maid | BONUS

A weight leaned against him when he woke up, confusing him. Not to mention that his legs were entangled with someone else's and there was a small arm wrapped around his waist. His with sleep fogged mind wasn't able to comprehend what was happening yet and he got a shock when he opened his sleepy eyes. He stared down at a peaceful, flawless face and he felt his heart race when he recognized who it was.

Then he remembered.

Baekhyun, the dress, the sex, the confessions-  _everything_.

He couldn't fight the smile that threatened to creep upon his face, a nice and warm feeling spreading through his whole body, as he thought back of the night before and wrapped his strong arms around the one beside him, squeezing him in his embrace.

Oh, Baekhyun looked so ridiculously cute when he was sleeping with his hair standing in all kinds of directions. Chanyeol noticed that the collar the younger was wearing the previous night was gone, leaving him  _completely_ naked - he himself was stark naked as well.

He brushed some strands of hair out of the the other's face and kept looking at him, hypnotized by his beauty. How can someone be so damn beautiful in the morning?

What he didn't expect, though, was for said someone to suddenly open his eyes.

Now he was staring into two dark brown, drowsy eyes, which were adorably staring up at him. "Good morning," he greeted, his morning voice being low and hoarse, as usual. He hugged Baekhyun's naked body closer against his own nude one, seeing how a blush crept upon the other's pretty face. 

"Good morning," Baekhyun answered, his own voice being croaky and soft, almost inaudible.

Chanyeol smirked at that. He knew he'd lose his voice. "Slept well?" he inquired as he slowly began stroking the blonde's back, earning a small sigh.

Baekhyun nodded, snuggling impossibly closer to the elder. "Yes," he answered, feeling goosebumps erupt on the places the taller's fingers touched. "But... my lower back hurts a bit," he added, trailing off at the end of the sentence.

"Was I too rough?" Chanyeol teasingly asked and chuckled when the smaller playfully hit him. "Mh, but I'm sorry, baby," he said as he gently grabbed Baekhyun's chin and hoisted him up so they were at each other's eye level. He stared up at the other's flushed face and smiled. "But you were the one begging me to go fas-"

Baekhyun cut the elder off by hiding his face in his neck and let out an embarrassed groan. "But it felt so good," he muttered against Chanyeol's skin, feeling himself shiver as said male kept stroking his back, probably trying to soothe his pain, which oddly worked. Or not so oddly, since he would forget about everything except Chanyeol once the latter's hands were on him.

Chuckling again, the CEO pulled Baekhyun's face up once more and pecked his soft lips. "How about a massage?" he suggested, seeing the other's still drowsy eyes widen a little. "I'll massage your back to lessen the pain."

"No, you don't have to-"

"But what if I  _want_ to," Chanyeol insisted, smiling sweetly. "Just stay here, I'll get some body oil." He climbed off the bed and made his way into the bathroom, ignoring every kind of protest from the younger. He felt Baekhyun's eyes on him as he walked out of the bedroom. He was probably ogling his body and that only made him smile wider.  

Baekhyun laid motionless in the bed, underneath the blankets, as Chanyeol came back with the oil and a towel. The sight was honestly too cute and he had to suppress the urge to coo, even though there were some serious hickeys spread across his neck and shoulders. Still, it was unbelievably adorable. 

"Remove the blankets, Baek," he ordered. "And go lay on your stomach." He lost his breath, though, as the smaller did what was asked. It shocked him once again how flawless his young maid was, apart from the numerous hickeys that were spread across his skin. And the curves of his body. Oh, his  _goddamn_ curves. It surprised him that he didn't wake up with a morning wood, though that morning wood was coming to life anyway with a sight like this.

He released a breath he didn't know he was holding and climbed back on the bed. "Spread your legs a little," he said, trying to ignore the suggestive meaning behind those words. He was  _just_ going to give Baekhyun a massage, for God's sake.  _It's not like we're going to go at it again,_  he told himself as he kneeled in between the shorter's legs.

Swallowing, he let some of the oil pool in the middle of the small of Baekhyun's back, hearing the latter gasp softly at the feeling of something slightly cold hit his skin. Chanyeol couldn't keep his eyes off of the younger's back and behind. His ass was just so smooth and cute; two soft, round globes that he was aching to touch again. However, no matter how soft and beautiful they looked, he couldn't dismiss the fact that they were still a bit red from last night's activities.

His dick came to life, something he did not want to happen, as he began spreading the oil all over Baekhyun's back. He bit his lower lip, frowning, and began massaging the smaller, earning continues sighs and soft moans. "Sorry," he quickly apologized as he put some pressure on the other's lower back, causing him to flinch.

"N-no... go on," Baekhyun murmured, the side of his face pressed into a pillow. He had his eyes closed, basking on the feeling of Chanyeol's hands all over him.

The latter looked down at his own growing dick and really wanted to punch himself.  _Now's not the time,_  he thought, trying to will it down. He tried to think of disgusting images, anything to make his cock go soft again, but his eyes were trained on Baekhyun's ass, which wasn't really helping. He tried to rip his eyes off of the delicious sight, but he somehow couldn't. He was mesmerized by the other's perky butt, and he wasn't exactly proud of it. And the sounds the smaller was emitting weren't really helping his hard-on either.

He just tried to focus all his attention on massaging Baekhyun's back, determined to loosen up the younger's cramped muscles. He moved his hands gently up and down his back, not wanting to hurt the other, even though he knew he was somehow still hurting him according to the groans he sometimes let out. "I'm sorry, baby..." he mumbled, pouting.

Baekhyun giggled softly and relaxed more under the elder's touch. "It's okay," he assured, even though Chanyeol wasn't so sure if it was really okay. "I'm so tensed... Is it going to be like this every time we... you know, have had sex?"

The taller sniggered, shaking his head a little. Baekhyun's question made him feel warm on the inside, because it meant that he was willing to have sex again. He was  _curious_ about what'll happen if they would have sex again. "It was your first time," Chanyeol stated the obvious. "You'll get used to it, really. Your body just isn't used to the impact of... of 'fucking'  _yet_. You'll probably be limping too if you were to walk right now." He laughed when Baekhyun made a sound of embarrassment. "But that's all right, and cute. I'm with you  _all day long_  today."  _I'll pamper you._  "And with a lot of  _practicing_ , we can have three rounds without one of us getting tired... and there will also be no cramps."

He heard Baekhyun laugh a bit, which made his heart flutter. The sound was so light, so  _beautiful_. But what else was new? Everything about Baekhyun was beautiful, Chanyeol couldn't emphasize it enough. It made him incredibly happy that he was able to make the younger laugh and smile. If he could, he'd listen to it for the rest of his life.

"I don't mind the cramps if you'll massage me every time I get them..."

"Oh, really now?" the CEO teasingly chuckled, noticing Baekhyun's small nod. "You like being taken care of? Maybe I should be your maid then."

The younger let out a soft laugh again. "I'd like to see you in a maid dress."

Chanyeol was glad that they could joke around a bit, that Baekhyun wasn't as nervous anymore. Though, he loved flustered Baekhyun, but relaxed Baekhyun was great as well. But then again, every side of Baekhyun was great. Chanyeol had seen him almost in every state. From sad to happy, from angry to cheery, from nervous to playful. One of the most painful moments of his life was when he saw his young maid cry. He couldn't recall why the smaller had been crying, all that he could remember was that it broke his heart. Soothing the boy was impossible back then because he'd lock himself up in his room, not letting anyone in. And so also not Chanyeol, who was at work or busy with work most of the time anyway.

On the other hand, every time Baekhyun smiled - which happened a lot - Chanyeol felt his heartbeat increase. The younger's square-like smile sometimes was so bright, it beat the sun. And it was  _so_ cute, especially when his eyes would turn into half moons.

He maybe was even more cute when he was angry. He'd stomp his feet, he'd ignore Chanyeol, he'd have a continuous frown on his perfect face, his eye brows would seem to be furrowed together forever and his kissable lips would be pressed together in a thin line. No matter how angry he'd get, Chanyeol still saw him as an adorable, ethereal boy. But he always let him be when he was mad, because he knew that the younger hated everything and everyone when he was mad.

...And there also was turned on Baekhyun, which Chanyeol had met the night before. Turned on Baekhyun wasn't something he could not describe. He still was so beautiful, so adorable... but needy and loud, desperate and submissive. Chanyeol was able to picture it all before him again. Baekhyun underneath him, panting heavily, cheeks painted pink, pupils blown, sweaty forehead with hairs sticking to it, legs spread, nipples erect, dick hard... And his voice, his  _whiny_ voice, that kept taunting Chanyeol until his cock was so hard, it hurt. Don't get him wrong, he  _loved_ it. The moans, the pleads, the mewls...

He startled himself out of his deep, dirty thoughts when he realized that his hands had gotten a mind of their own. They suddenly moved lower and lower down Baekhyun's back until he was cupping those globes, those  _sinful_ globes. Biting his lip, he looked up at the younger's face, but he wasn't showing any signs of discomfort. The total opposite actually. A blush was creeping up his neck, which somehow relieved Chanyeol.

Maybe he got to see turned on Baekhyun again.

Smirking, he softly squeezed both ass cheeks, noticing how the other's jaw went slack. "And how's this place doing?" he teasingly asked, before he spread Baekhyun's heavenly ass. Now, instead of his hole being a cute shade of pink, like it was the night before, it was slightly red. For a second, Chanyeol regretted eating Baekhyun's ass as if it was his favorite meal, but on the other hand... Baekhyun had loved it. "Is it sore?" he almost cautiously asked and licked his thumb, before he gently pressed it against the other's hole.

Baekhyun flinched a bit, but shook his head no. "It's not sore," he answered, his eyes closed. "J-just as sensitive as ever." It sounded as if he was trying not to suffocate in the thick air that was suddenly surrounding them, as if it became hard to breathe.

Chanyeol felt the temperature around him rise as well as he kept looking down at the younger's used hole, somehow wanting to taste it again. If Baekhyun said that it wasn't sore, then it wouldn't hurt to test the waters either, right? With that in mind, Chanyeol shuffled down the bed until he was face to face with the maid's behind. 

He growled as he thought back of the night before, when Baekhyun had asked him to spank him. Only thinking about it made his cock throb. The two taunting mounds were almost begging to be slapped. Or Chanyeol just really wanted to do that again... But instead of hitting the other, he spread his ass cheeks and leaned in.

"Chan- w-wha- _ah_..." Baekhyun's questioned turned into a moan when he felt a slick tongue against his delicate entrance. He propped himself up on his elbows so that he was able to look over his shoulder at the taller. He bit his lip when their eyes met, keeping in the embarrassing moan. He didn't know that the sight of Chanyeol's face being buried in his ass would turn him on so much. "Fuck," he cursed, his voice croaky, and hung his head again, pushing his hips in the air so his butt was pressed against the elder's face.

Said elder chuckled darkly at the gesture. "Try not to arch your back too much," he said, blowing some hot air onto the smaller's wet hole. He held onto Baekhyun's luscious hips, making sure that he was indeed not hollowing his back. As much as he loved to have his ass pressed against his face, he didn't want him to be in more pain later on. "You taste as wonderful as ever," he complimented before dove back down, teasingly kissing and licking at his rim, hearing moan after moan leave Baekhyun's mouth.

After a while of lazy rimming, he flipped him over, earning a startled gasp. He smirked when he was suddenly face to face with Baekhyun's hard cock. "Mh, what's this?" he inquired as he began kissing up the smaller's body, teasing him by not touching his hard-on.

"Just..." Baekhyun tried to explain, even though there was no point in explaining. Chanyeol was just teasing him anyway. "T-the way you were touching me..."

Chanyeol chuckled as he hovered over Baekhyun, seeing how the latter flushed all over. He noticed that his own hands were still a bit slippery from the body oil as he placed them on each side of the other's head, but he didn't care. How could he care about that anyway, when Baekhyun laid underneath him, anticipating, and when they were both stark naked and  _hard_.

Speaking of which... He looked back down at the younger's erection, and smiled as he gently wrapped his large hand around it, earning a another small gasp.  _He's easy to excite_ , he thought, but then wanted to slap himself again, since he himself wasn't much better. "How about I do something about it?"

"W-what about yours?" Baekhyun immediately asked, his voice cracking as Chanyeol began to slowly move his hand up and down his cock. He grabbed the other's bicep with one of his dainty hands and dug his nails into his skin out of pleasure. It was the first time someone else other than himself was going to jerk him off and he felt his heart hammer against his ribs as he thought about it. He didn't know why he was nervous, though, because they had fucked the night before and that was obviously a bigger deal.

"Don't worry about mine," the CEO said, still looking down at Baekhyun's dick. He felt it pulsate inside of his hand and it somehow turned him on immensely, which wasn't so weird. He was the cause of the other's arousal and it made him damn proud.

 _You're one lucky man, Park Chanyeol,_  he thought.

And he didn't really know that he'd wandered off in his thoughts, until he heard Baekhyun squeak: "S-stop staring..."

He looked back up at the other's eyes, being surprised when he saw an insecure look inside of them. He questioningly raised an eye brow and stilled his hand for a moment. "What's wrong..?"

"I-it's so... small..."

Chanyeol's eyes widened for a moment in confusion, before a bright smile made its way upon his face. "Oh, baby," he softly laughed, bending down to place a light kiss on Baekhyun's pouty lips. "Your cock is perfect." He lowered his own hips, so that he was able to wrap his hand around both their cocks, creating a delicious friction between their sensitive parts.

"But," Baekhyun began, his voice as hoarse as before. "Look at it... yours is so big and mine is... so average..."

Laughing again, the elder shook his head. "Yours is perfect," he repeated. "It's not huge, no, but that doesn't matter! It suits you so well... Besides, you have two beautiful, thick thighs that  _I_ don't have," he chuckled as he kept jacking both of them off in a slow tempo. He didn't want to rush things and he enjoyed the other's soft gasps and moans. "You're adorable," he whispered as he looked into Baekhyun's cute, sparkly eyes. "Don't be insecure about your dick- or  _anything_ about you." He leaned down and licked one of the hickey's he'd created the night before, deciding that it was time to tease some more.

The maid flinched at the feeling of something wet poking one of his bruises, letting out an unexpected moan. He fisted his hands in the elder's hair as said elder began kissing down his neck, towards his chest. When Chanyeol took one his nipples into his mouth and when he began sucking lightly on it, he moaned again, hating his own sensitiveness. But it seemed that the taller loved that about him as he kept pulling and sucking on his hard little nubs, reducing him to whimpering mess.

He could feel how hard Chanyeol was, it was rubbing against his own hard-on after all, and he actually wanted to do something about it. He wanted it inside of his mouth again, wanted to suck on it again and wanted its juices all over his face again. But his mind was too foggy to think straight, so he just closed his eyes and let the other take care of him.

Chanyeol kissed further down Baekhyun's chest and let go of their cocks as he shuffled backwards a bit, making it easier to be face to face with the other's private parts again. He smirked as he looked up at the younger's flushed face and stuck out his tongue to lick a hot stripe from the base to the tip of his cock, watching how his mouth fell open in pleasure.

He felt the other's hands in his hair as he slowly sunk his mouth down his cock, hearing him let out a small moan. Baekhyun's cock was indeed smaller than his own and, even though he hadn't sucked dick for ages, he easily let it slide down his throat. He knew this was the first blowjob Baekhyun would ever receive and he was planning on not letting him forget it.

"C-Chan..." the younger breathlessly moaned as Chanyeol started to slowly bob his head up and down. He had his eyes closed, being in a state of pure ecstasy, and he couldn't help but let his back arch off the bed, even though Chanyeol had told him not to. He wasn't feeling any pain in his back anymore anyway, and his mind was too clouded with lust to care. " _Chan_..." he breathed again, lost in pleasure as the elder hollowed his cheeks while he dug his tongue into the slit of his cock.

"I'm here, baby," Chanyeol whispered after he'd pulled his mouth off Baekhyun's shaft and took one of the smaller's hands out of his hair to lace their fingers together. He grabbed the base of Baekhyun's dick with his other hand and wrapped his lips around the sensitive head, sucking lightly, teasingly, while he kept looking up at his face to see his reaction.

Baekhyun had his eye brows furrowed together, his mouth still hanging open and his hand grabbed Chanyeol's tightly. "O-oh...  _Channie_ ," he moaned as said male took him all the way in again and his eyes rolled back into their sockets as the other sped up his pace. "Feels s- _so_  good..." he absentmindedly said, feeling Chanyeol's tongue rub against the underside of his hard cock.

The obscene slurping sounds that filled his ears made him feel hot all over and when he took a peek at how his dick would look like inside of someone else's mouth, he felt himself beginning to leak. God, it was so hot to see Chanyeol's lips around his throbbing cock. He unconsciously spread his legs wider and bucked his hips up into the CEO's mouth, creating some more friction that sent waves of pleasure through his body.

His head lolled back though, when he felt some fingers fondle his balls, causing his hips to jerk violently. "Shit-  _Fuck_...  _Channie_..." He felt more precum leak from the tip of his cock, it was embarrassing how close he already was. "C-Chanyeol..." he softly whispered, squeezing the elder's hand, hoping he would get the message.

Smirking, Chanyeol pulled his mouth off of Baekhyun dick once again. "You're close?" he inquired, seeing the other nod his head timidly. "Do you want to cum in my mouth?" 

Baekhyun stared at him, panting, with his cheeks painted a dark shade of pink. "Y-you sure..?" When Chanyeol nodded, he bit his lip, nodding as well. "O-oka- _ah_..."

Still smirking, Chanyeol bobbed his head a little faster, being determined to let Baekhyun have an amazing orgasm. His own dick stayed untouched, hanging aching between his legs. He was dying to touch it, yes, but he wanted to focus on Baekhyun first, making sure to let the younger know that he cared about his pleasure as well.

And when his maid began bucking his hips uncontrollably and when his moans became more ragged and desperate, Chanyeol wrapped his hand around the base of the other's shaft again and jerked him off while he kept his lips around the head.

"C-Chan- Fuck... I'm c-cumming," Baekhyun gasped, before releasing his semen inside of the elder's mouth. " _Channie_..!" It felt like Chanyeol was sucking the cum out of him and  _God_ did it feel incredible. His whole body was tingling as he came down from his high and it felt like ages had past when he felt a pair of lips pressed against his own.

He froze though, when he felt some kind of slightly bitter liquid seep into his mouth, but a moan escaped from his throat when he realized it was his own semen. Oh, how fucking  _dirty_... Chanyeol was sharing his cum, his very own cum, through an open mouthed, with tongue filled kiss and he  _loved_ it.

While swapping cum with their tongues, Chanyeol began grinding his hard, neglected dick against Baekhyun's thick thigh, making him growl into the obscene kiss as his cock finally got some attention. He loved the fact how willingly Baekhyun tasted his own cum and how willingly he took it into his mouth, which only made him more fired up. He needed to have some release too.

"How was it?" he questioned as he pulled back a bit, a string of saliva mixed with sperm connecting his lower lip with Baekhyun's. The side of his mouth curled up as he saw the latter swallow something down, which must've been his own cum.

"Amazing," Baekhyun answered out of breath and shivered when he felt how Chanyeol kept humping his naked thigh. He felt suddenly felt bold after the elder had sucked him off and reached out for the other's hard-on, wrapping his small hand around it. "Yours is still hard though..." he muttered as he felt his face heat up when he saw the look in Chanyeol's eyes darken. God, the taller was staring down at him with such a dominant and almost dangerous look in his eyes, it almost instantly made him hard again.

Chanyeol rolled his hips, fucking Baekhyun's small hand, and licked his lips before he dove back down, engaging both of them in a heated make out session again, still being able to taste the other's cum. "How about we try something," he said in between wet pecks and groaned in the back of his throat when he felt Baekhyun move his hand up and down his rock hard shaft. "Let's suck each other off," he suggested and smiled when he saw Baekhyun's dark eyes widen a bit. "You on top of me sucking my dick and I underneath you sucking your dick again," he explained as he gently grabbed the younger's spent cock, which was already half hard again.

Biting his lip, Baekhyun muttered a soft: "As in... sixty-nine..?" When Chanyeol nodded with a smirk, he himself slowly got on all fours and waited for the elder to lay on his back. He turned himself around and climbed on top of Chanyeol once he laid in a comfortable position. It felt a little embarrassing to press his private parts into the other's face like this, but the taller had already seen everything anyway.

Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun's full hips and pulled his ass closer to his face, hearing how the younger let out an unexpected moan. "Ride my face, baby," he huskily whispered when he spread Baekhyun's ass cheeks, wanting to taste his delicious hole  _again_. It was just too damn addicting and if Baekhyun wasn't complaining about it, then he certainly wasn't either.

He couldn't fight the smile that made its way up his face when his maid pushed his butt back more and when he felt a pair of hands lean on his lower abdomen.

Moaning, Baekhyun hung his head as he felt Chanyeol's tongue against his entrance again. And, though he had no idea how to ride someone's face, he experimentally rolled his hips back against the elder's tongue, hearing him groan lowly. He sat up straight, his hips still moving, and tried to look back over his shoulder at Chanyeol, which was quite difficult to do. But when he got a view of his own ass pressed against the taller's face, also seeing that the other's eyes were closed as if he was really enjoying what he was doing, he felt his cock become fully hard again.

" _Channie_..." he moaned as he lunged forward when he felt the elder's tongue push it's way past his tight ring of muscle.

After a while of shamelessly riding Chanyeol's face - even though he had no idea what he was doing - his eyes fell upon the latter's leaking cock. His mouth watered at the sight, so he lowered himself, wrapped his hand around the base of the elder's thick shaft and took it into his hot mouth.

Chanyeol moaned deeply at the feeling of Baekhyun finally taking his cock in. " _God_ , yes... baby," he growled, feeling the younger bob his mouth up and down his dick. He wet one of his own fingers with his saliva while he kept Baekhyun's ass cheeks apart and pushed said finger against the smaller's slick hole. He teased the rim a bit, while bucking his hips up slightly, causing Baekhyun to gag around the his shaft, which sent strong waves of pleasure through his whole body, before he slowly pushed his digit in, earning a drawn out moan. "Mmh, fuck... you're still so  _tight_ ," he groaned as he started finger fucking Baekhyun.

The latter moved his hips back against Chanyeol's prodding fingers, as if trying to make them reach deeper inside of his body. His continuous mewls were muffled because of the elder's leaking cock, and he actually didn't think it would feel so good to have something in his mouth and something up his ass at the same time. Yet his own dick was throbbing between his legs, silently begging for attention.

And it was as if Chanyeol had  _felt_ his desperation as he suddenly wrapped his hand around his cock. "Let's this time try to cum at the same time, ok baby?" the CEO softly requested as he worked a second finger inside of Baekhyun.

Moaning at the feeling of being stretched again, the smaller nodded and bobbed his head a little faster as Chanyeol dug around inside of his hole to find that one stop that would make him go crazy. Once the elder did find it though, Baekhyun almost forgot that he was sucking dick and just sat there on all fours, mewing with his mouth full.

Chanyeol chuckled darkly, jerking the smaller off in the same rhythm he was thrusting his fingers. "Keep sucking, baby," he ordered, to which Baekhyun almost immediately complied. He rolled his head back for a moment, his eyes closed, as the younger started playing with his cock again and grunted deeply at the incredible feeling of someone taking his dick  _so well_.

He could already feel a hot feeling settle in the pit of his stomach, so he quickly worked a third finger into Baekhyun and started teasing his prostate while he watched his own fingers disappear into the latter's tight heat.  _God_ , the sight turned him on so fucking much... And the way Baekhyun was moaning around his arousal wasn't exactly helping.

"I'm getting close..." he groaned after a while, feeling the younger's walls clench around his long fingers and feeling his cock throb in his hand.

Baekhyun pulled off of Chanyeol leaking shaft and licked around it. "Me too..." he whispered as he started jerking the elder off as well while still lapping up his own saliva.

He started to desperately roll his hips back against Chanyeol hands, wanting the latter to hit his sensitive bundle of nerves more frequently. " _Harder!_ " he thus downright whined. "P-please,  _faster_..."

Smirking, Chanyeol gave into the smaller's wishes as he felt his own orgasm approaching. Baekhyun's hand felt so good around his dick, Baekhyun's ass felt so good around his fingers, Baekhyun's cock felt so good inside his own hand, Baekhyun's moans sounded so good to his ears- Baekhyun, Baekhyun,  _Baekhyun_ -

"F-fuck, baby, I'm about to-"

" _Channie_ ~"

Chanyeol came hard; thick ropes of semen painted Baekhyun's flushed cheeks white, while Baekhyun himself released  _again_ , this time all over Chanyeol's chest. He had his eyes closed, preventing cum from hitting his eyes, as he came down from his second high, feeling over-sensitive now that he had orgasmed twice in such a short time.

Panting, Chanyeol carefully pulled his three fingers out of Baekhyun's stretched hole, seeing the latter squirm at the feeling, and when the smaller had turned around again to face him, he held his dirty digits in front of his face. "Taste yourself," he demanded slightly out of breath, nudging Baekhyun's luscious lips with the fingers that had previously been inside of his ass.

The smaller obediently opened his pretty mouth and took Chanyeol's digits in, indeed tasting himself. He stared into the other's intense eyes as he sucked on the fingers, feeling himself shiver. And he was about to circle his tongue around the thick fingers, but Chanyeol suddenly pulled his hand away and smashed their lips together instead, causing him to moan in surprise.

"You're  _so_ addicting," the elder whispered against Baekhyun's lips, before he gave him a light peck and pulled away completely. He smiled sheepishly up at the smaller, who was shyly staring down at him. "And now we're even."

Baekhyun cocked his head in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"You made me cum twice yesterday, and this morning I made you cum twice," Chanyeol proudly explained, causing the younger to laugh lightly. "But, like I said, you're so addicting... I could kiss and touch you all day long if I wanted to." He sighed deeply, stroking Baekhyun's sides. "Seriously, you should thank your friend for coming up with the idea to dress you up in a French maid dress... though I'm sure you did not even need the dress to seduce me."

"I will," the younger giggled, before a comfortable silence settled around them.

Though, that silence didn't last long as Chanyeol spoke up again. "Let's go take a shower. After everything we've done, our bodies are probably dying to be underneath the shower head," he joked as slowly got up, with Baekhyun following suit. But he chuckled airily as he saw the latter's funny walk. "Are you ok?"

Blushing, Baekhyun nodded. "Just... the pain in my back is coming back," he admitted, pouting slightly as they made their way over to the CEO's large bathroom. "Nothing serious..."

Chanyeol cooed lovingly as he turned on the shower. "And I wanted to eat breakfast with you in my favorite cafe... I guess we'll just eat here then."

"I can make breakfast-"

"No way," the elder cut Baekhyun off, turning to face the latter. " _I'_ m going to make breakfast."

Sighing, Baekhyun averted his eyes. "We can still go eat out, if you want... I can walk, right? And if people ask, I will just tell them that I strained my ankle or something."   

"Are you sure though?" Chanyeol asked, grinning a bit. "I mean, if it hurts to walk then-"

"No, it's ok, as long as you pay for the food."

Chanyeol laughed at that and led Baekhyun into the shower, dropping their subject.

He'd do anything for his naughty maid anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this smutty piece!!!♥


End file.
